The subject matter discussed in this section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in this section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in this section or associated with the subject matter provided as background should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in this section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to implementations of the claimed technology.
There are number of different ways individuals can obtain custom-manufactured clothing. One is to work with a tailor. Visiting the tailor in person allows that professional to take the necessary measurements and ask the appropriate questions in an attempt to create a garment which will please the customer insofar as fit, fabric, color, structural features such as the type and size of buttons, plackets, and pockets, and ornamentation such as beads, sequins and piping.
Instead of visiting a tailor in person, custom-manufactured clothing can be ordered from a custom clothing manufacturer. This can be done by answering various questions and providing necessary information and mailing the information to the custom clothing manufacture. Alternatively, the information can be provided orally by telephone or provided through a computer connection. In some cases the information can be provided to the custom clothing manufacturer through a personal visit. A combination of methods can also be used. However, in any event the customer must take all the required measurements and provide the custom clothing manufacturer with the appropriate measurements for the article of clothing being created.
Therefore, an opportunity arises to provide methods for determining measurements for custom clothing manufacture. Efficient determination of measurements for use in producing a custom clothing article with a fit based on a user-provided image of a favorite clothing article may improve the user experience.
The disclosed technology relates to providing methods for determining measurements for custom clothing manufacture.